The Red Thread (Benang Merah)
by Lalice Park
Summary: (REPOST) Do Kyungsoo, seorang anak indigo yang penasaran akan maksud ribuan untaian benang merah. "Kalian tau? Aku tak punya teman, sejak teman-temanku tahu aku anak indigo. Haha.. Menyedihkan sekali bukan?" Jadi... mau kah kau jadi temanku dengan mendengarkan ceritaku? [EXO KAISOO/YAOI/AU] RnR pleaseuu ?


**Title: The Red Thread (Benang Merah)**

**By laliceeuuu**

**Rate: T**

**Main Cast:**

**-Do Kyungsoo**

**Other Cast:**

**-Kim Jongin**

**-The Ghost**

**Summary : Do Kyungsoo, seorang anak **_**indigo**_** yang penasaran akan maksud ribuan untaian benang merah.**

**Disclaimer : Story is ma idea**

**Warn : AU, YAOI, typo, dll.**

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Kyungsoo's POV<em>

_14 Juni 2014, Sabtu (06.56)_

"Kyungsoo-yaahh! Bangun~ hihihi~" bisik seseorang anak kecil tak kasat mata didepan telingaku. Ah, rupanya Launde-_ah_. Ya, dia adalah hantu. Hantu anak perempuan yang _terlihat_ berusia 6 tahun. Hanya _terlihat_. Tapi Launde sangat manis. Tidak seperti hantu-hantu yang di film horror. Oh ya, kalian mau tau aku bisa melihat Launde kenapa? Umm.. ya. Karena, kata _umma_ aku anak istimewa. Aku anak _indigo_.

"Jam berapa ini Launna?" tanyaku sembari mengucek-ucek mata.

"Jam 7 pagiii_~ aigoo_ ayo cepat siap-siap!" jawab Launde gemas melihatku yang sudah telat malah bersantai-santai.

"_OMO_! Aku akan terlambaaat!" teriakku sembari lari menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Hheyy… t-tolong.. aku..u…"<p>

"AARRRGGG! HIEAAAHHH! HUAAA! ARRRGGG!"

"hiks hiks, HUEEEE! HUEEE!"

Itu hanya beberapa suara dari makhluk supranatural yang jadi makanan sehari-hari untuk telingaku. Hidupku sungguh membosankan. Kalian tau? Aku tak punya teman, sejak teman-temanku tahu aku anak _indigo_. Haha.. Menyedihkan sekali bukan?

Orang tuaku adalah orang yang super sibuk. Bahkan mereka hanya memberiku uang bulanan, bukan, bukannya tidak cukup tapi… aku hanya lah anak SMA biasa yang masih menginginkan kasih sayang orang tua.

Aku seperti ingin mati saja…

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>15 Juni 2014, Minggu (08.09)<em>

"Hoaaamm~~ Launna? Jam berapa ini? Tumben kau tidak membangunkanku.." ucapku pada saat bangun. Aku belum sepenuhnya sadar, kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar mandi. Eits! Tunggu.. apa, ini?

_Ratusan untaian benang merah?_

Dan.. Mana Launde? Hey, aku tak melihat siapapun—hantu, disini? Hey apa aku sudah menjadi normal? Tapi apa benang-benang merah ini?

Kuperhatikan benang-benang itu, ada yang kusut, tegang, kendor, dan macam-macam. Kucoba meraba benang itu, dan, hup! Tak bisa diraba. Benang apa ini? Berantakan sekali.

_Omona! _Aku juga punya benang merah sendiri! Terikat di… jari kelingkingku. Apa ini? Eh, aku pernah mendengar mitos bahwa benang merah itu mengikat kita kepada… ah! Aku takkan percaya pada mitos itu!

Tapi, apa yang menghubungkan aku dengan ujung benang ku? Aduhh aku penasaran. Hmm.. baiklah, kuputuskan! Hari ini aku akan mengikuti kemana ujung benang ini terikat!

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Pagi Kyungsoo-ah." Sapa seorang <em>ahjussi<em>—tukang susu, yang sudah akrab denganku—karena aku suka beli susu darinya. Aku hanya tersenyum riang menyahut sapaannya. Yah, hanya _fake_ _smile_. Kalian tahu aku ini anak yang kesepian.

"Kau mau susu coklat ini Kyung?" tawar _ahjussi_ ramah. Aku senang sekali _ahjussi_ mau sekedar bertegur sapa denganku, "Kau kelihatan kurusan Kyung, ini aku berikan gratis."

"A-ah, benarkah?"aku meraba sedikit pipiku lalu mengambil sekotak susu yang diberikan _ahjussi_ kepada ku. "hehe.. terimakasih _ahjussi_!"

"Tidak masalah, makanlah yang banyak dirumah Kyung. Oh ya, kau mau kemana?" Tanya nya.

"U-um.. hanya mencari udara segar." Jawabku gugup. Kan tidak mungkin aku bilang mengikuti ujung benang merah tidak kasat mata. Bisa-bisa _ahjussi_ membawaku ke Rumah Sakit Jiwa.

"Ohh. Ya sudah, _ahjussi_ mau kembali berjualan." Pamit _ahjussi_ sambil bersiap-siap akan mengayuh sepeda tua nya.

"Sampai jumpa, _ahjussi_. Hwaiting~" balasku riang kembali sembari melambaikan tangan. Ia tersenyum lalu mulai mengayuh sepedanya.

Aku kembali menyelusuri benang merahku. Sedikit sulit mengingat aku bisa melihat semua benang merah yang lewat dihadapanku. Terlihat didepanku sebuah pemakaman umum. Muncul perasaan tak enak dalam benakku. Berbagai macam pertanyaan muncul juga dalam benakku. Apa yang mengikat benang ini? Kemana arahnya benang ini? Dan lainnya.

Aku memasuki pemakaman itu. Berjalan agak lama sampai menemukan ujung benangku. Sebenarnya aku cukup kaget, melihat ujung benangku.. memasuki 1 makam yang kelihatannya, masih baru? A-apa maksudnya ini? Ntah kenapa hatiku terasa nyeri saat tau ujung benangku ada disini.

_._

_Rest In Peace_

_Kim Jong In_

_14 January 1994 – 30 May 2014_

_._

"Kim Jongin… usia nya lebih muda setahun dibandingku." Lirihku sendu. Aku mengusap pelan nisannya yang masih terlihat segar. Eh? T-tunggu.. aku.. mengenal Jongin! Yah! Aku mengenalnya! T-tapi.. meninggal…? Ahh.. Aku mulai ambruk, menjatuhkan tubuh kecilku disamping makam Jongin. Entah apa alasannya mataku mulai panas bertanda akan mengeluarkan air mata. Sebenarnya.. d-dia..

"Hiks.."

Aku memejamkan mata sejenak lalu meraba ubin berbentuk balok yang menutupi jasad Jongin.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback <strong>_

_Author's POV_

_ 28 Mei 2014, Rabu (07.22)_

_ Seorang _namja_ bermata bulat lucu_—_Kyungsoo, berlari-lari kecil saat hendak keluardari busnya._ _ Kyungsoo dengan tergesa-gesa melangkahkan kaki kecilnya dengan cepat menuju gedung sekolahnya. Ia tidak mau terlambat dan dirinya dicoret dari daftar anak-jenius-plus-disiplin-yang-disulkai-guru. Ia terlanjur tak punya teman, jika gurunya bisa menerimanya dengan baik, kenapa malah menyia-nyiakannya?_

_ "huhh, ini karena aku mengerjakan tugas fisika sampai larut malam.. yang sebenarnya akan dikumpulkan esok lusa. Aisshh!" keluh nya ditengah perjalanan._

_ Saat sampai dengan selamat, ia menghela nafas lega. Masih ada waktu 3 menit untuk sampai ke kelasnya. Kelasnya dilantai 2, pada waktu menaiki anak tangga yang pertama, Kyungsoo mendengar suara orang yang sedang terbatuk-batuk ganas. Ia pikir itu arwah penasaran atau apapun sejenisnya, mengingat tepat sebelah tangga itu ada toilet khusus namja yang gosipnya 'berpenghuni'._

_ 'itu arwah mungkin.. itu arwah.' Batin Kyungsoo menenangkan diri. Tapi, suara itu semakin jelas dan nyata di telinga Kyungsoo. Persetan dengan waktu yang menunjukkan pukul 07.29_—_yang berarti tinggal semenit lagi saat tepat bel berbunyi, ia masuk kedalam kamar mandi tersebut lalu, matanya yang bulat kian membulat ketika melihat seorang _namja_ tinggi yang memunggunginya sedang terbatuk ganas sembari memegangi mulutnya yang mengeluarkan banyak darah segar._

_ "Oh! Astaga! K-kau kenapa?! Ayo aku bantu kau ke UKS!" teriak Kyungsoo panik melihat sang _hoobae—_ia tahu_ _karena dasi yang dilingkari dileher sang _namja_ itu bergaris 2, bertanda ia pelajar tahun ke-2 sementara Kyungsoo tahun ke-3. Ia melihat _nametag_ dari sang _hoobae_, namanya.. yah, Kim Jong In._

_ "S-sunbaehh.. hhh.. te-terima kahh_—"

"_Sstt~ jangan terlalu banyak berbicara Jongin-ah,"_

_ Ia membopong tubuh Jongin sebagaimana ia bisa_—_mengingat tubuh Kyungsoo yang jauh lebih mungil di banding orang yang sedang ia bopong sendiri. Kyungsoo merasakan deru nafas yang tidak beraturan, dan panas. Badan sang _hoobae_ pun terasa sangat panas di tubuhnya. Keringat dingin mengalir di dahi sang _hoobae_ maupun Kyungsoo sendiri, karena.. oh Demi Tuhan! Ia sangat sangat panik sekaligus khawatir karena sekarang melihat tubuh mengenaskan itu. _

_ Kyungsoo menunggu Jongin saat sedang diperiksa oleh dokter Nickhun dan dokter Tiffany_—_dokter di sekolah mereka, sampai saat dokter Tiffany menghubungi seseorang sambil terisak pelan. Kyungsoo takut.. 'a-apa yang terjadi pada Jongin?' batinnya lesu._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em>30 Mei 2014, Jum'at (14.45)<em>

_"Jongin-ah? Kau sudah sadar?" ucap lembut _namja_ putih berperawakan kecil dengan senyum _angelic_nya. Itu _hyung_ Jongin, Joonmyun._

_ "a-aduh, _hyung_.. kepalaku sakit. Ini dimana? Mana _sunbae_ mungil yang tadi menolongku?" keluhnya sembari bertanya pada Joonmyun._

_ "Entah lah.. _hyung_ tidak tahu. Tahu-tahu dokter Tiffany menelfonku katanya kau kritis. Huh kau mengkhawatirkanku saja." Jawab Joonmyun lembut sambil mengusap surai hitam _saeng_nya. "dan apa katamu? Tadi?"_

_ "Iya, tadi. Memangnya aku sudah berapa jam pingsan, _hyung_?"_

_ "Pingsan? Jam? Bahkan kau koma selama 2 hari lebih 7 jam Jongin! 2 hariii!"_

_ "Aish _hyung_ mengitungnya? Aduhh, _hyung_ ini berlebihan sekali!" Jongin menjulurkan lidahnya. Joonmyun hanya tertawa renyah melihat kelakuan kekanakan Jongin._

_Hening beberapa saat sampai suara Jongin terdengar di gendang telinga Joonmyun. "_Hyung_.. aku menyayangimu. Sangat menyayangimu. Aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengungkapkan terimakasih ku padamu, Joonmyun _hyung_."_

"_Ah Jongin-ah kau ini bicara apa sih? Tak apa lagipula aku ini _hyung_mu. Aku yang dititipkan oleh _umma_ dan _appa_ untuk menjagamu. Tapi walau mereka tak menitipkanmu aku pasti akan menjagamu." Ucap Joonmyun tulus, tapi entah mengapa malah senyuman miris yang terpampang di wajah tampannya._

"_Hahaha~ _nde nde hyung_~! Oh ya, aku juga menyayangi sahabat-sahabatku _hyung_! Mereka ada si cadel Sehun, Luhan _hyung_ yang selalu mengaku _manly_, Chen _hyung_ tukang _Troll_, Tao preman berhati _Barbie_. Hahaha~ dan banyaak lagi _hyung_~!" lanjut Jongin ceria mengingat nama sahabat-sahabatnya di sebutkan tadi. Joonmyun hanya tersenyum melihat adiknya yang ceria itu._

"_Dan sepertinya.. hhh.. aku menyukai _sunbae_ bermata bulat itu _hyung_. Hehehe. Aku tidak tahu namanya karena _hyung_ telat datang sih!" rajuk Jongin. "Tapi sepertinya ia tak perlu mengetahuiku."_

"_Kenapa Jongin-ah? Apa ia punya pacar?"_

"_ah soal itu entahlah. Tapi yang terpenting adalah aku takut aku meninggalkannya _hyung_. Hehe, ini terlalu dramatisir tapi aku bersungguh-sungguh!"_

"_Kenapa kau mau meninggalkannya? Jika benar kau menyukainya pasti itu tidak mungkin terjadi." Elak Joonmyun tegas. Jongin menghela nafas beratnya dengan agak sulit._

"_hhh.. _Hyung_, tidak tahu sampai kapan umur manusia itu sampai kan? karena itu, aku takut dia sedih jika kutinggal.. dan juga, Maka jika aku pergi, itu bukan berarti kau gagal menjagaku _hyung_.. itu hanya sudah waktunya, _arra_?"_

"_J-jongin-ah.. apa yang kau bicarakan? Kau mau pergi kemana? Tetaplah disini bersama _hyung_mu ini.. penyakit tumor sialan di paru-paru mu akan segera sembuh… ayolah.." ucap Joonmyun parau, tanpa sadar sebulir Kristal bening jatuh melewati pipi mulusnya. Ia menangis._

_Jongin menarik nafas berat kembali, lalu mengusap pipi _namja _yang lebih tua 3 tahun darinya itu "hhh, Jangan bersedih _hyung_ku yang tampan. Nanti kalau kau jadi jelek lalu Yixing-_ge_ tak suka lagi bagaimana? Hehehe. Ahh~ _hyung_ sepertinya aku mengantuk. Hhh.. boleh ya aku istirahat…?"_

'…_selamanya.'_

_Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Joonmyun, Jongin kembali membaringkan tubuh kekarnya. Lalu ia memejamkan mata perlahan. Perlahan juga wajah tampan Jongin dihiasi oleh warna pias pucat. _

'_mungkin aku pantas untukmu dikehidupan selanjutnya, ya kan.. hyung..?'_

_Joonmyun segera mengecek deru nafas dan nadi Jongin. _

"_YA TUHAN! DOKTERRR! SUSTERR!"_

_**Flashback end**_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_._

Kyungsoo selesai menerawang apa-yang-ia-ingin-tahu. Ia menggigit bibir bawah _heart shape_ nya kuat. Menahan tangis. Tapi sepertinya percuma saja, ia tetap menangis dalam diam sambil sedikit terisak. Ia sedih sekali orang yang menganggapnya ada—bahkan menyukainya, pergi untuk selamanya. Selain _ahjussi_ tukang susu, _seonsaengnim_ yang ramah, dan tentu orang tua nya.. ternyata masih ada yang menyukainya. Tapi pengecualian untuk Jongin karena ia _menyukainya _dalam arti sebenarnya.

_Kyungsoo's POV_

Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi, aku tidak kuat. Aku menangis sekencangnya supaya ada sedikit kelegaan dalam hatiku. Tapi.. ini terlalu sulit. "_Annyeong_.. hiks.. D-do Kyung Soo—hiks—_imnida_.. huhuhu.. "

"Hiks.. Jongin-ah… kau menganggapku—hiks—ada.. kau peduli padaku.. hiks.. kau menyukaiku.. t-tapi—hiks—kenapa…" rancauku tak jelas. Aku hanya mengeluarkan seluruh isi hatiku hari ini. "Ke-kenapa harus kau juga, yang meninggalkanku… hiks.. huhuhuu…" aku menutup mukaku yang memerah—karena menangis, dengan kedua tangan mungilku.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Aku berjalan pulang dengan gontai, yang kupikirkan adalah tidur-bangun-tahu semua ini hanya mimpi. Yah, tapi ini terlalu nyata untuk dijadikan mimpi.. Aku hanya seorang anak <em>indigo<em> yang tidak bisa berharap banyak kepada takdir Tuhan, layaknya anak yang lain.

Aku melewati taman kota, disana banyak yang berjalan-jalan dengan keluarga, berkencan, bermain bersama teman dan… ahhkk! Itu semua membuatku iri!

_Umma.. Appa.. dimana kalian? aku merindukan belaian kasih sayang kalian…_

_ Teman-teman.. jangan menjauhiku… aku bukan anak yang nakal.. ayo, aku juga ingin bermain dengan kalian…_

_ Jongin.. aku juga, menyukaimu.._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em>Author's POV<em>

_**DIINN! DINNN!**_

Kyungsoo tidak mempedulikan suara klakson itu, ia tetap berjalan lesu melintasi _zebra cross. _Seolah ia tuli, ia juga mengabaikan teriak-teiakkan para pejalan kaki yang melihatnya nekat menembus jalan yang masih bertandakan lampu merah untuk para pejalan kaki.

_**BRUKKK! DUAAGH!  
><strong>_

"GYAAAHHH!"

"TIDAK!"

"ASTAGA! PANGGIL AMBULAN!"

"YA TUHAAANN!"

Suasana riuh disana. mengelilingi tubuh Kyungsoo yang bersimbah darah. Kyungsoo berani bersumpah bahwa ia tidak mendengar apa-apa pada saat tadi. Mungkin karena pikirannya kemana, tubuhnya dimana. Dan, mungkin ini juga termasuk takdir Tuhan yang tak bisa ia ubah.

Ia tersenyum kecil melihat ada sosok Jongin yang tak kasat mata datang dengan tenangnya sambil melihat kearah mata Kyungsoo dalam. Kyungsoo hanya dapat menatapnya dengan sayu—Demi Tuhan, ia sedang sekarat!

"_Nado_ _annyeong_, Kim Jong In _imnida_.."

Kyungsoo melihat benang merah yang terikat di ibu jari Jongin sama dengan benang merah miliknya—benang mereka sama. Jongin mendekat lalu mencium lembut bibir _heart shape_ Kyungsoo. Membuat Kyungsoo menutup matanya pelan bersama munculnya senyuman tipis namun manis menghias wajah pucat pasinya.

Kyungsoo bahagia, dan Kyungsoo tidak mau melepaskan kebahagiaannya bersama Jongin hanya karena ia membuka matanya. Tidak akan.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

**a/n: gimana nih hasil karya/? Lice? OuO suka gaa~?**

**Oh iya ini udah di edit sedemikian rupannya-_- soalnya kemaren typo tanggal pas plesbek dan de el el, dikarenakan baru inget pas lagi tidur ternyata jongin koma(?). makasih buat BooBear1013 juga udah ingetin^^ lafffyu:3**

**terakhir, boleh minta ripiu nya? ^u^**


End file.
